This invention relates to auxiliary starter switches for use in automobile maintenance work or the like. Such switches are used by a mechanic during diagnostic or testing procedures, allowing him to energize the starter motor of a vehicle engine separately from the normal starting switch, which is usually incorporated in the key controlled ignition switch, while observing the engine with the engine hood open.
Switches for this purpose are per se well known, and comprise a housing in which a pushbutton normally open switch is mounted, and a pair of electrical conductors or leads extending from the contacts of the switch. At their other ends these leads have some form of quick attaching temporary connector, usually what is commonly known as "alligator" clips. To use the auxiliary switch, the mechanic simply attaches the clips respectively to a source of electrical power (e.g. a battery hot lead, positive in most systems) and to the energizing terminal of the starter motor solenoid, thus making a shunt circuit for the normal starting solenoid energizing circuit. Upon closing the normally open pushbutton switch, the starter solenoid is actuated to apply power to the starting motor.
Because of the nature of this operation, the mechanic must exercise caution in handling the auxiliary switch once it is temporarily connected, and various forms of guards have been provided to partially shield the switch button or actuator, thus minimizing the chance of the switch accidentally being closed. Also, to assist the mechanic, small indicator lights have been fitted to illuminate when the auxiliary switch circuit is attached to the engine starting circuit, thus warning the mechanic that the auxiliary switching circuit is armed, e.g. ready to operate. In many cases those units which have an indicator light are so positioned and designed that they may be obscured from an operator's view by his hand or, in some orientations, by the switch pushbutton.